


Tears of princess

by memadlife431



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife431/pseuds/memadlife431





	Tears of princess

Pig started his story again 

Where there was a beautiful princess who used to cry day and night nobody knows way

Her tears where rad like blood

Her eyes were rad

Her mouth were round 

Her hands used to shake while prying

She used to sing songs

And the animals of the forest were her friend

The princess were lonely very much

 

She used to stay in her room all of her life

Never come out once 

Only servants saw how beautiful she was

They were jealous of her beauty 

But sad too of her sadness

The crying princess never got married

Nobody come to save him

No Prince of her dream come

That's how her life goes on


End file.
